1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods useful for waterproofing or dampproofing various water-penetrable materials used in building construction and other civil engineering projects. Specifically, the invention relates to new primer compositions and methods using these compositions which eliminate the need for allowing construction materials to dry prior to applying waterproofing or damp proofing agents.
2. Description of Related Art
Various materials used in building construction and other civil engineering projects such as roads and bridges are susceptible to water penetration resulting either from their inherent properties or imperfections such as cracks or pores. Reducing or eliminating water penetration through structures formed of these materials often is desirable, and may be critical in certain structures such as those housing expensive electrical equipment or tunnels moving vehicular or pedestrian traffic under bodies of water. Available waterproofing agents include coal tar-based and asphalt-based compositions. Asphalt-based compositions are preferred; most preferred are preformed, single or multilayer sheets of waterproofing, asphalt-based adhesives such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,856; 3,853,682; and 3,900,102. Bituthene.RTM. brand of waterproofing membranes is an example of preferred, commercially available asphalt-based waterproofing agents.
Many currently available waterproofing agents are very effective when applied correctly. Correct application of currently available materials, however, requires that the structure be dry before the waterproofing agent is applied. Although waterproofing agents have been used for many years, for example, Bituthene.RTM. has been used for approximately 20 years, no acceptable method for applying waterproofing materials to wet structures has been developed. Thus, inclement weather and the time required for curing of hydrophilic construction materials such as concrete result in delays which increase construction costs. Therefore, there has been and remains a need for compositions and methods which enable application of waterproofing agents to dry, wet, or incompletely cured construction materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,830 to Rosenberg et al. is one of many examples of references disclosing sheet-like flexible materials used for waterproofing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,980 to McCord describes use of a very thin, oriented layer of fatty acid deposited on the surface of water-insoluble particles in aqueous media to render the particles hydrophobic and organophilic. Uses attributed to the invention described in this patent are surface treatment of pigments used in paint and cosmetic manufacture, and use as fillers and bonding agents in manufacture of refractories and plastics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,311 to Kirst et al. describes coating materials for buildings which renders the buildings water-repellent consisting of cement and/or lime, fillers, and water which contain, as a hydrophobing additive, 0.1-3% by weight of one or more water-soluble esters of saccharose and fatty acids preferably having 10-20 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,807 to Boemer describes an adhesive composition comprising a diene elastomer, for example, a butadiene-styrene copolymer, and a fatty acid in a volatile solvent. In these compositions, fatty acids are included as emulsifiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,722 to Howson et al. discloses contact adhesive compositions including a polychloroprene and saturated hydroxy-carboxylic acid in an organic solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,316 to Bonsignore discloses treatment of alumina-hydrate to make its surface compatible with thermoplastic resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,146 to Noda et al. teaches human skin applications for compositions including thermoplastic elastomers and higher fatty acids.